The Dark Lord
The Dark Lord is the eighth episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath. This episode will explain the origins of the next antagonist in Power Rangers Rebirth: End of Days. His story dates back to the time when the Earth was still flourishing and how his evil has been stopped and of how he will emerge back from the underworld. Plot Synopsis In a dimension outside of time and space, there is a utopia where the entities of the zodiac are dwelling. For eons, peace had reigned. The entities rather than aura-like appear in their constellation animal and some human-like forms. But there is one entity of the star of Polaris who wants it all. He was once known as Baran. Baran: If only I can overthrow Venus and her five fellow servants I can rule over all. This thing of peace and freedom do not suit a strong world. A true world must have order and to do so, we must bring chaos to this world. But also there is a world out there, still flourishing. I must take it before it blooms Many of his soldiers cheer in unison and in agreement as well. But then Venus, Phoenix, Lupus, Centaurus, Ophiuchus and Andromeda appear defeating most of his followers and then we see Baran unleashing powerful dark magic. He has mastery over the elements of air, fire, water and earth. Despite the odds, Venus and the others defeat him. Venus: Your hunger and your lust for power have disgrace the peace of our realm. You have brought nothing but destruction to our kind, and for that, you shall be sentenced to be imprisoned in the underworld for all of eternity. Baran: I do not need your lecture to know my fate. As of this day, my name is Baran no longer and I shall be known as Vulcanus. Venus creates an energy ball and imprisons Vulcanus inside of it. Vulcanus: I won't forget this Venus! I shall return, even if it takes thousands of years to do so. With enough bloodshed and how the species living in the Earth shall call me forth. And when that happens, you shall know my vengeance. Venus: Be gone, Vulcanus! The entities open a portal and sent Vulcanus to the underworld. Phoenix (narrating): Vulcanus was known as Baran, and had the power of light. But his desire for power drove him to the dark side. All creatures have power, including humans. But power corrupts when people are overcome by the desire to have absolute control over everything. Meanwhile in the underworld, we see the severed head of the ruler of the underworld. Vulcanus then takes and holds it to show it to everyone and sits down on the dark throne laughing. Phoenix (narrating): Vulcanus had overthrown a dark lord that ruled the evil realm. Each time, he grew stronger, more powerful and more demented. He had mastery of the elements of Wind, Earth, Water, Fire, Lightning and Metal. The entities create five powerful magic rings should the time come to fight against Vulcanus or any other threat. We move forward to 200 years before colonial America in the Aztec Empire and Vulcanus has returned to invade the Earth. Phoenix (narrating): We carefully selected warriors of pure heart who would fight for what is right by creating five magical rings. The sixth power however... Venus creates a magical ring that is as powerful as the others. The ring gets on the finger of a very beautiful Aztec princess, who joins her beloved to fight Vulcanus. Vulcanus was so powerful that he summons a rain of fire destroying villages and most of the Aztec city of Teotihuacan. Uniting their strength, all six defeat Vulcanus and his demons and send them all back to the underworld. Phoenix (narrating): These brave Aztec men and women have defeated Vulcanus by joining together in love, friendship, courage, wisdom, compassion, faith and unity. And when their task was done, we left back to our world. The entities see how humanity flourishes over the years. Most entities have no love for human atrocities. Such as the Spaniards abuse over the natives, World War II, and many more events that were capable of destroying our world Phoenix (narrating): My love for humans was no more, no less greater than any of them. But humans have killed each other for generations over race, greed, religions, lands, money or words in books. And even humans have killed to cleanse their nations of people they considered inferior, some governments killed to eradicate those who believe in a god to lead their nation to "true progress". Vulcanus sees all the evils in the world and begins to feed on them, growing so much more powerful than ever before. Phoenix (narrating): However, all these atrocities would make Vulcanus more stronger. Phoenix and the others see some of the good in humans such as watching people who question atrocities done by colonials to the natives, Lincoln freeing the slaves, Susan B. Anthony fighting for women's rights and equality, Martin Luther King's I have a dream speech, Malcolm X and MLK together, Harvey Milk fighting for his people who were not acknowledged as equals. Phoenix (narrating): But there are some who are good. In the world, there is good and evil. I see humans who will not back down to other evils. Phoenix sees the Power Rangers of every generation fighting against evil forces. Phoenix (narrating): The world also had heroes who would fight against those who would threaten to invade or destroy the world such as: alien invaders On "alien invaders" we see Rita, Zedd, Divatox, Astronema, Trakeena, Grumm, Vrak, Vekar, Sledge Phoenix (narrating): Prehistoric warlords We move to see Mesogog, Heckyl and Snide Phoenix (narrating): Malevolent machines We see King Mondo and Venjix Phoenix (narrating): Time traveling criminals We see Frax, Ransik and Nadira Phoenix (narrating): And masters of evil And finally we see Master Vile, Dark Scepter, Diabolico, Queen Bansheera, Master Org, Lothor, Octomus, Flurrious and Master Xandred Phoenix (narrating): These brave men and women humans call "the Power Rangers" have been the guardians of Earth and the universe. They were united by love, friendship, compassion, gentleness, courage and a strong will to protect the people of Earth. We flash to the time of the First Malastarian War. Phoenix (narrating): Then the next evil arrived. Fyrus, like Vulcanus, he wanted the whole world. But the heroes stood in his way, and as a result, many died. But not in vain as one man, mortally wounded the warlord. As she narrates we see the events of the war as many Rangers die and Tommy despite being stabbed in the stomach, he mortally wounds Fyrus using Jason's sword. We then flash forward to the second war, where the next heroes are chosen. Phoenix (narrating): Knowing that he would return, we intervened to fight and bring a new age of Power Rangers. An era of rebirth, where a new generation would take the place of these brave men and women. The new Zodiac Rangers are seeing fighting and defeating Fyrus. However, Vulcanus also sees this as well, nearly reaching full power after all those years of war, bloodshed and how darkness is outshining the light due to the corruptions of the powerful and the greedy. Phoenix (narrating): They were victorious and learned to work together using their powers. But the return of Vulcanus is imminent. We must prepare them for what is to come I fear. Vulcanus is smiling as he draws his sword and raises it in the air as demons roar in cheer. Vulcanus: Vayne! Skedar! What is your report Vayne: Fyrus was a fool! He thought he would conquer the world, yet underestimated the humans Vulcanus: Hmph! Pathetic piece of fecal insect filth! I would have destroyed him myself. Skedar: However, we have someone's soul we have taken. It seems this human could be of some use to us. Vulcanus: (laughing) Very well! We shall give this creature a taste of the power of evil. Vulcanus points his finger and shoots a dark purple ray on the shadowed body. The body is female and becomes an evil black ranger. Vulcanus: Behold, Dark Blaze. Dark Blaze: How can I serve my lord? Vulcanus laughs sinisterly. His time is approaching. Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath